Gallery: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5
"Living on the Edge" Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.07.41.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.01.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.24.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.46.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.01.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.21.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.53.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.10.56.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.13.31.png I've got her.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.13.58.png Hiccup about to kiss Astrid on the forehead.jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the forehead.jpg LivingontheEdge(18).jpg LivingontheEdge(17).jpg LivingontheEdge(16).jpg HiccupandToothless(351).jpg HiccupandToothless(350).jpg LivingontheEdge(15).jpg HiccupandToothless(349).jpg LivingontheEdge(13).jpg LivingontheEdge(11).jpg LivingontheEdge(10).jpg LivingontheEdge(8).jpg LivingontheEdge(6).jpg LivingontheEdge(5).jpg LivingontheEdge(2).jpg LivingontheEdge.jpg HiccupandToothless(348).jpg HiccupandToothless(347).jpg Garff season 5 (15).png Garff season 5 (14).png Garff season 5 (6).png Garff season 5 (5).png Garf 142.png Garf 141.png Garf 140.png Garf 139.png Garf 138.png Garf 130.png Garf 129.png Garf 128.png Garf 127.png Garf 126.png Garf 125.png Garf 124.png Garf 123.png Garf 122.png Garf 121.png Garf 120.png Garf 149.png Garf 148.png Garf 147.png Garf 146.png Garf 145.png Garf 144.png Garf 192.png Garf 182.png Garf 181.png Garf 180.png Garf 179.png Garf 178.png Garf 177.png Garf 176.png Garf 175.png Garf 172.png Garf 170.png Garf 169.png Garf 168.png Garf 167.png Garf 166.png Garf 165.png Garf 164.png Garf 153.png Garf 152.png Garf 151.png Garf 150.png Garf 231.png Garf 230.png Garf 229.png Garf 228.png Garf 227.png Garf 212.png Garf 211.png Garf 210.png Garf 209.png Garf 208.png Garf 207.png Garf 206.png Garf 205.png Garf 204.png Garf 203.png Garf 202.png Garf 201.png Garf 200.png Garf 199.png Garf 198.png Garf 197.png Garf 196.png Garf 195.png Garf 194.png Garf 193.png Coconut 44.png "Sandbusted" Astrid smiling after Hiccup tells her that she is the only gift he needs.jpg Right before Hiccup and Astrid share a hug.jpg Hiccup and Astrid hugging 1 - season 5.jpg Hiccup and Astrid hugging 2 - season 5.jpg Still hugging.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 11.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 10.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 9.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 07.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 06.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 8.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 7.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 6.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 5.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 3.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 2.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 1.png Sandbuster 84.png Sandbusted.jpg HiccupandToothless(361).jpg HiccupandToothless(360).jpg HiccupandToothless(359).jpg HiccupandToothless(358).jpg HiccupandToothless(357).jpg HiccupandToothless(356).jpg HiccupandToothless(355).jpg HiccupandToothless(354).jpg HiccupandToothless(353).jpg HiccupandToothless(352).jpg KamHiccstrid.png Tumblr ovpm3hqYEd1ub5mbwo3 1280.png Sandbuster 34.png Sandbuster 35.png Sandbuster 36.png Sandbuster 52.png Sandbuster 53.png Sandbuster 54.png Sandbuster 73.png Sandbuster 74.png HICCUP USING THE REFLECTION.png Sandbusted 6.png Sandbusted 5.png Sandbusted 4.png Sandbusted 1.png "Something Rotten on Berserker Island" Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge-season-5-3.jpg Beserker Island bridge 3.jpg Astrid and Heather hugging Something Rotten.jpg Something_Rotten_on_Berserker_Island1.jpg Something_Rotten_on_Berserker_Island2.jpg View of the benches in the beserker arena.jpg Side view of Beserker Island.jpg SRoBI(4).jpg HiccupandToothless(364).jpg SRoBI(3).jpg HiccupandToothless(363).jpg HiccupandToothless(362).jpg Skrill hedge.jpg Sleuther 21.png tumblr_ovrnbcRLGY1ub5mbwo2_1280.png tumblr_ovrnbcRLGY1ub5mbwo3_1280.png Something Rotten on Berserker Island7.jpg Something Rotten on Berserker Island3.jpg SRoBI.png "Snotlout's Angels" Cootatwinsandhiccup.png Snotlout's Angels3.jpg Snotlout's Angels4.jpg SnotloutsAngels-Potato.PNG SnotloutsAngels-BeansMaybe.PNG Snotlout's Angels5.jpg Cootafishlegsandhiccup.png HiccupandToothless(365).jpg HiccupandToothless(366).jpg HiccupandToothless(367).jpg Cootafamily.png Snotlout's Angels20.jpg Snotlout's Angels22.jpg Snotlout's Angels23.jpg Atali 452.png Atali 451.png Atali 450.png Atali 449.png Atali 448.png Atali 447.png Atali 446.png Atali 445.png Atali 444.png Atali 443.png Atali 442.png Atali 441.png Atali 440.png Atali 484.png Atali 483.png Atali 482.png Atali 481.png Atali 480.png Atali 479.png Female Razorwhip 140.png Female Razorwhip 136.png Female Razorwhip 135.png Female Razorwhip 134.png "A Matter of Perspective" Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.37.20.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.38.21.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.38.39.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.39.30.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.40.10.png Sentinel 55.png Sentinel 54.png Sentinel 32.png Sentinel 31.png Hiccup and Astrid holding hands A Matter of Perspective.jpg Hiccup and Astrid heading in for the kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing A Matter of Perspective.jpg Hiccup and Astrid coming out of the kiss.jpg HiccupandToothless(390).jpg HiccupandToothless(389).jpg HiccupandToothless(388).jpg HiccupandToothless(387).jpg HiccupandToothless(386).jpg HiccupandToothless(385).jpg HiccupandToothless(384).jpg HiccupandToothless(383).jpg HiccupandToothless(382).jpg HiccupandToothless(381).jpg HiccupandToothless(380).jpg HiccupandToothless(379).jpg HiccupandToothless(378).jpg HiccupandToothless(377).jpg HiccupandToothless(376).jpg HiccupandToothless(375).jpg HiccupandToothless(374).jpg HiccupandToothless(373).jpg HiccupandToothless(372).jpg AMatterofPerspective(4).jpg HiccupandToothless(371).jpg AMatterofPerspective(2).jpg HiccupandToothless(370).jpg AMatterofPerspective.jpg HiccupandToothless(368).jpg HiccupandToothless(391).jpg AMatterOfPerspective-VanaheimFruit7.PNG AMatterOfPerspective-VanaheimFruit6.PNG AMatterOfPerspective-VanaheimFruit4.PNG AMatterOfPerspective-Hiccup.PNG Sentinel 61.png Sentinel 60.png Sentinel 160.png Sentinel 164.png Sentinel 218.png Sentinel 217.png Sentinel 216.png Sentinel 215.png Sentinel 214.png Sentinel 213.png Sentinel 288.png Sentinel 286.png Sentinel 274.png Sentinel 311.png Sentinel 294.png Sentinel 293.png Sentinel 292.png Sentinel 291.png Sentinel 290.png Vanaheim Fruit 15.png Vanaheim Fruit 56.png Vanaheim Fruit 125.png Vanaheim Fruit 112.png Vanaheim Fruit 110.png Vanaheim Fruit 97.png Vanaheim Fruit 94.png Vanaheim Fruit 90.png Vanaheim Fruit 88.png Vanaheim Fruit 161.png Vanaheim Fruit 145.png Vanaheim Fruit 140.png Vanaheim Fruit 207.png Vanaheim Fruit 192.png Vanaheim Fruit 185.png Vanaheim Fruit 175.png Vanaheim Fruit 168.png Vanaheim Fruit 244.png Vanaheim Fruit 236.png Vanaheim Fruit 220.png Vanaheim Fruit 215.png Vanaheim Fruit 295.png Vanaheim Fruit 294.png Vanaheim Fruit 293.png Vanaheim Fruit 292.png Vanaheim Fruit 291.png Vanaheim Fruit 290.png Vanaheim Fruit 289.png Vanaheim Fruit 288.png Vanaheim Fruit 287.png Vanaheim Fruit 283.png Vanaheim Fruit 282.png Vanaheim Fruit 275.png Vanaheim Fruit 274.png Vanaheim Fruit 273.png Vanaheim Fruit 272.png Vanaheim Fruit 340.png Vanaheim Fruit 339.png Vanaheim Fruit 338.png Vanaheim Fruit 337.png Vanaheim Fruit 336.png Vanaheim Fruit 335.png Vanaheim Fruit 334.png Vanaheim Fruit 333.png Vanaheim Fruit 332.png Vanaheim Fruit 331.png Vanaheim Fruit 330.png Vanaheim Fruit 329.png Vanaheim Fruit 328.png Vanaheim Fruit 327.png Vanaheim Fruit 326.png Vanaheim Fruit 325.png Vanaheim Fruit 324.png Vanaheim Fruit 323.png Vanaheim Fruit 322.png Vanaheim Fruit 321.png Vanaheim Fruit 320.png Vanaheim Fruit 319.png Vanaheim Fruit 318.png Vanaheim Fruit 317.png Vanaheim Fruit 316.png Vanaheim Fruit 315.png Vanaheim Fruit 314.png Vanaheim Fruit 313.png Vanaheim Fruit 312.png Vanaheim Fruit 311.png Vanaheim Fruit 310.png Vanaheim Fruit 309.png Vanaheim Fruit 308.png Vanaheim Fruit 300.png Vanaheim Fruit 299.png Vanaheim Fruit 365.png Vanaheim Fruit 364.png Vanaheim Fruit 363.png Vanaheim Fruit 362.png Vanaheim Fruit 347.png Vanaheim Fruit 346.png Vanaheim Fruit 345.png Vanaheim Fruit 344.png Vanaheim Fruit 343.png Vanaheim Fruit 342.png Vanaheim Fruit 341.png Vanaheim Fruit 390.png Vanaheim Fruit 389.png Vanaheim Fruit 388.png Vanaheim Fruit 387.png Vanaheim Fruit 386.png Vanaheim Fruit 376.png Vanaheim Fruit 375.png Vanaheim Fruit 374.png Vanaheim Fruit 373.png Great Protector 11.png Great Protector 14.png Great Protector 16.png Great Protector 17.png "Return of Thor Bonecrusher" Return_of_Thor_Bonecrusher1.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher2.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher3.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher4.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher6.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher7.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher10.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher13.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher14.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher15.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher16.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher18.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher19.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher20.jpg TRoTB.jpg HiccupandToothless(392).jpg HiccupandToothless(393).jpg HiccupandToothless(394).jpg "Dawn of Destruction" Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.08.45.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.09.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.09.26.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.12.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.13.12.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.15.24.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.16.47.png DawnOfDestruction-Sassafrass1.PNG Hiccup and Astrid having walked up to each other.jpg Hiccup having put his hand on Astrid's back.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.18.06.png Have we really been doing.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking out at the sea.jpg But at the same time.jpg Time with you is important.jpg Astrid hugging Hiccup Dawn of Destruction.jpg Astrid still hugging Hiccup.jpg Astrid and hiccup hugging each other.jpg A matter of pers2.jpg Just for being you.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Dawn of Destruction.jpg DawnOfDestruction-Sassafrass2.PNG All the trouble they can get into.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.20.42.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.21.28.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.21.39.png A moonlit.jpg HiccupandToothless(396).jpg HiccupandToothless(395).jpg DawnofDestruction(5).jpg DawnofDestruction(4).jpg DawnofDestruction(3).jpg DawnOfDestruction-Mala1.PNG Tumblr ovzj04jyQn1ub5mbwo9 1280.png Tumblr ovzj04jyQn1ub5mbwo7 1280.png Tumblr ovzj04jyQn1ub5mbwo8 1280.png Tumblr ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo8 1280.png Tumblr ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo5 1280.png Tumblr ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo2 1280.png Tumblr ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo1 1280.png Tumblr ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo3 1280.png Sassafras 45.png Sassafras 41.png Sassafras 30.png Sassafras 21.png Sassafras 11.png Sassafras 1.png Sassafras 58.png Krogan's Singetail 158.png Krogan's Singetail 163.png DOD - Chicken 6.png "The Wings of War, Part 1" Hiccup Haddock is the wisest.jpg Most talented.jpg brave dragon trainer on earth.jpg Hiccup and Astrid smiling at each other wings of war part 1.jpg How did you.jpg seastack anywhere.jpg Astrid having sat down beside Hiccup.jpg You want to talk about it.jpg Not particualarly.jpg Well I do.jpg Hiccup and Astrid on the seastack.jpg Made to do it.jpg I know wings of war.jpg We all know Hiccup.jpg But that doesn't change.jpg So much like a warrior.jpg It's kind of the same thing.jpg Hiccup and Astrid on the seastacks 2.jpg HiccupandToothless(413).jpg HiccupandToothless(412).jpg HiccupandToothless(411).jpg HiccupandToothless(410).jpg HiccupandToothless(409).jpg HiccupandToothless(408).jpg HiccupandToothless(407).jpg HiccupandToothless(406).jpg TheWingsofWarPt1(2).jpg HiccupandToothless(405).jpg HiccupandToothless(404).jpg HiccupandToothless(403).jpg HiccupandToothless(402).jpg HiccupandToothless(401).jpg HiccupandToothless(400).jpg HiccupandToothless(399).jpg HiccupandToothless(398).jpg TheWingsofWarPt1.jpg HiccupandToothless(397).jpg The Wings of War, Part 16.jpg The Wings of War, Part 15.jpg The Wings of War, Part 11.jpg The Wings of War, Part 12.jpg WingsOfWarPt1-Mala4.PNG Tumblr ow2y1bJJmq1ub5mbwo6 1280.png Wingwp15.png Wingwp8.png Wingwp1.png "The Wings of War, Part 2" Deathlout 6.png Deathlout 7.png Deathlout 16.png Deathlout 17.png Deathlout 18.png Deathlout 19.png RttE S5 sneak.jpg Deathlout 27.png Well get ready.jpg Shocked.png TheWingsofWarPt2(4).jpg HiccupandToothless(414).jpg TheWingsofWarPt2(6).jpg TheWingsofWarPt2(5).jpg HiccupandToothless(416).jpg HiccupandToothless(415).jpg Hiccup's DE.jpg Dragon_Eye_WOW2.png Dragon_Eye_WOW21.png The Wings of War, Part 24.jpg TWingwar9.png TWingwar8.png TWingwar7.png Wingdwar25.png Wingdwar24.png "No Dragon Left Behind" Rtte S5 Deathsong.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.01.52.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.03.32.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.05.57.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.06.15.png Garff Season 5 (53).png Garff Season 5 (52).png Garff Season 5 (50).png Garff Season 5 (27).png Garff Season 5 (26).png Garff Season 5 (25).png NDLB(11).jpg NDLB(10).jpg NDLB(9).jpg NDLB(7).jpg NDLB(5).jpg NDLB(4).jpg HiccupandToothless(426).jpg NDLB(3).jpg HiccupandToothless(425).jpg HiccupandToothless(424).jpg HiccupandToothless(423).jpg HiccupandToothless(422).jpg HiccupandToothless(421).jpg HiccupandToothless(420).jpg HiccupandToothless(419).jpg HiccupandToothless(418).jpg HiccupandToothless(417).jpg Skjermbilde 2017-02-17 kl. 17.29.24.jpg Slitherwing 040.png Slitherwing 039.png Slitherwing 038.png Slitherwing 037.png Slitherwing 087.png Slitherwing 085.png Slitherwing 135.png Slitherwing 134.png Slitherwing 133.png Slitherwing 132.png Slitherwing 131.png Slitherwing 130.png Slitherwing 237.png Slitherwing 236.png Slitherwing 235.png Slitherwing 234.png Slitherwing 233.png Slitherwing 232.png Slitherwing 231.png Slitherwing 230.png Slitherwing 229.png Slitherwing 224.png Slitherwing 223.png Slitherwing 222.png Slitherwing 221.png Slitherwing 220.png Slitherwing 219.png Slitherwing 218.png Slitherwing 217.png Slitherwing 215.png Slitherwing 214.png Slitherwing 213.png Slitherwing 212.png Slitherwing 211.png Slitherwing 210.png Slitherwing 276.png Slitherwing 275.png Slitherwing 274.png Slitherwing 273.png Slitherwing 272.png Slitherwing 271.png Slitherwing 270.png Slitherwing 268.png Slitherwing 267.png Slitherwing 266.png Slitherwing 265.png Slitherwing 287.png Tumblr owakbyFp501ub5mbwo1 1280.png Tumblr owak4aY8Oa1ub5mbwo9 1280.png Tumblr owak4aY8Oa1ub5mbwo8 1280.png Tumblr owak4aY8Oa1ub5mbwo7 1280.png Tumblr owak4aY8Oa1ub5mbwo4 1280.png Tumblr owaksaYjik1ub5mbwo8 1280.png Garf 317.png Garf 316.png Garf 315.png Garf 314.png Garf 313.png Garf 312.png Garf 311.png Garf 310.png Garf 309.png Garf 308.png Garf 307.png Garf 306.png Garf 305.png Garf 304.png Garf 303.png Garf 302.png Garf 301.png Garf 300.png Garf 372.png Garf 371.png Garf 369.png Garf 368.png Garf 367.png Garf 366.png Garf 365.png Garf 364.png Garf 363.png Garf 362.png Garf 361.png Garf 360.png Garf 359.png Garf 354.png Garf 387.png Garf 468.png Garf 467.png Garf 466.png Garf 465.png Garf 464.png Garf 463.png Garf 462.png Garf 461.png Garf 460.png Garf 459.png Garf 458.png Garf 457.png Garf 456.png Garf 455.png Garf 454.png Garf 453.png Garf 452.png Garf 451.png Garf 450.png Garf 449.png Garf 448.png Garf 447.png Garf 446.png Garf 445.png Garf 444.png Garf 443.png Garf 442.png Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 59.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 58.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 57.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 56.jpg "Snuffnut" Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._02.29.50.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.08.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.26.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.46.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.31.29.png HiccupandToothless(432).jpg HiccupandToothless(431).jpg HiccupandToothless(430).jpg Snuffnut(10).jpg Snuffnut(9).jpg Snuffnut(8).jpg HiccupandToothless(429).jpg HiccupandToothless(428).jpg Snuffnut(7).jpg Snuffnut(6).jpg HiccupandToothless(427).jpg Snuffnut(5).jpg Snuffnut(4).jpg Snuffnut(3).jpg We do marriage.jpg A bit differently.jpg Snuffnut(2).jpg Snuffnut.jpg Tumblr owlibd4bg11ub5mbwo7 1280.png Tumblr owlibd4bg11ub5mbwo5 1280.png Tumblr owlibd4bg11ub5mbwo2 1280.png Tumblr owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo4 1280.png Tumblr owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo7 1280.png Tumblr owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo6 1280.png Tumblr owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo5 1280.png Tumblr owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo1 1280.png tumblr_owlio6DewM1ub5mbwo6_1280.png Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout disgusted.png That's just way too easy..png Toothless hears something.png Tuffnut's funeral.png "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken" Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.28.png Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.44.png Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.59.png Sleuther 41.png Sleuther 43.png Sleuther 44.png Sleuther 45.png Sleuther 46.png Sleuther 68.png Sleuther 69.png Sleuther 70.png Sleuther 71.png Sleuther 72.png Sleuther 77.png Sleuther 78.png Sleuther 87.png Sleuther 98.png Sleuther 104.png Sleuther 111.png Sleuther 112.png Sleuther 113.png Sleuther 114.png Sleuther 115.png Sleuther 116.png Sleuther 117.png HiccupandToothless(442).jpg HiccupandToothless(441).jpg HiccupandToothless(440).jpg HiccupandToothless(439).jpg HiccupandToothless(438).jpg HiccupandToothless(437).jpg HiccupandToothless(436).jpg HiccupandToothless(435).jpg HiccupandToothless(434).jpg HiccupandToothless(433).jpg Grim Gnasher 44.png Grim Gnasher 94.png Sentinel 371.png Sentinel 462.png Sentinel 494.png Sentinel 492.png "Sins of the Past" Hiccup and Fishlegs.png Sleuther 118.png Sleuther 119.png Hiccup and Fishlegs1.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.32.35.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.33.03.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.33.40.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.34.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.34.36.png Krogan's Singetail 716.png Gifs Hiccstrid forehead kiss.gif Hiccstrid Matter of Perspective kiss.gif Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5